The present invention relates to scaffolding. More particularly the present invention relates to a scaffolding system including a joint between two substantially perpendicular scaffold members, one of said members having a protruding formation thereon, the other having a pivotally mounted lever with a cam face that can be brought into contact with part of said protruding formation to lock the said two members together.
Scaffolding of this type is disclosed in published European Patent Application No. 0003865. The disclosed scaffolding includes a vertical member which is provided with four protruding lugs thereon, the lugs being radially equi-spaced about the periphery of the vertical member. Each lug defines a vertical central rectangular aperture therethrough. Horizontal members which are to be connected to this vertical member are each provided with a hook-shaped assembly at the free end thereof, a part of each hook shaped assembly being adapted to be inserted through a respective lug. This portion that is adapted to be inserted through the luf carries the said pivotally mounted lever, and the lever can be moved to engage the undersurface of the lug to lock the horizontal member into position.
This prior proposed scaffolding system suffers from disadvantages. One particular disadvantage is that the horizontal members can only be connected to the vertical member whilst extending in one of four predetermined directions. A further disadvantage of the prior system is that, since the pivotal lever is carried by a part of a hook shaped assembly that must pass through a lug, the lever must be relatively small, or alternatively, the lug must be relatively large.